3AM
by Bleeding-Arora
Summary: Raven has a nightmare [BBRae] Oneshot


3 AM

Synopsis: Raven has nightmares. BB/Rae One-shot

Romance/Angst

A/N: Okay, BB and Rae are an actual couple in this story. I've started it out like that because… I can… and because it just makes my life a heck lot easier… on w/ ze story…

* * *

There was a loud banging at the back of his head. He did his best to roll over and try to let it pass, but his eyes snapped open when he heard his name.

"Beast Boy, please! Open the door! Please! Garfield!" The pounding continued, as did the terrifying sound of muffled sobs. It was Raven, his Raven.

"Raven? What's wrong?" he said getting up. He rushed to the door and opened it. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair disheveled, and her skin was pale and clammy. She jumped into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder. Gar wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "What happened, are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded slightly as he kissed to top of her head.

Her head jerked up, and she suddenly pulled away from him. She wiped her eyes hastily and feigned a small smile.

"I'm fine. Sorry I woke you up… at three… I'll see you in the morning." She said shakily as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and proceeded to her own room. Gar caught up with her quickly.

"No, you're not okay, tell me what's wrong." He stated. He gripped both of her arms and looked into her eyes. She tried very hard to avoid his gaze, but it was difficult. Her lower lip began to tremble, as she lost her composure once more.

"I killed you…"

* * *

"I don't know why I did what I did… and it hurts, to say it, it makes me feel as if… I don't care… but… I care for you so much, I don't want to loose you, and because of me… I'd go crazy." She said. He had taken her back to his room in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hey, one stupid dream won't break us up. Besides, I'm still alive… see," He placed her hand on his chest. "I'm still kickin'"

"Not time for jokes Gar."

"I wasn't joking."

"That's not normal though…having dreams of killing your loved ones, it's not normal."

"We're not exactly normal, yah know…"

"I don't care if we're normal or not Gar! It's not right!" Raven shouted.

"It was a dream, you didn't mean anything by it! I don't care if you kill me in your dreams! God, what do you want me to do, reprimand you for dreaming?"

"How can you be so nonchalant about it? I mean, I killed you, what the hell makes you think I won't do it in real life?"

"You know why I don't think you'll go psycho homicidal on me now? Because it was a freaking dream!"

"I'm half demon, why don't you stop and think maybe my other half will get the better of me. I told you that our relationship wouldn't work; it's because of this! I could hurt you! Or worse, kill you, and it would be my fault!"

"I don't give a shit if you're half demon, okay! I love you and there's nothing to be done about it. I don't care if you hurt me, run me over with a car, or murder me! I just want to be with you." He said exasperatedly. She stared up at him in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"I want to be with you?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, before that… after the demon thing."

"I love you?" he asked. She broke into a rare smile before reaching up and kissing him. He kissed her back, albeit slightly confused. "I'm not complaining or anything, but what was that for?" he asked as she pulled away. She embraced his middle and pressed her head against his chest.

"No one has ever said that to me before."

"Seriously?" He asked doubtfully. She shook her head. He happily tightened his grip over her and buried his face in her hair. "Raven?" He asked after kissing her on top of her head.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" he asked uncertainly.

"What do you think?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes?" he said hopefully. She kissed him affectionately at the crook of his neck.

"Good answer." Gar chuckled to himself. "What?" she said looking up.

"It's… still three…" She shook her head as she pulled away from him slowly.

"I better go then…" She tried to walk towards the door, but Gar still had her hand. She looked up at him. His eyes seemed distant, as if he were thinking of something important, but he wouldn't let her go. "You want me to stay a little longer?" she asked quietly.

"Can you stay forever?"

"No, but I can stay for the rest of the night." She said shuffling over to the bunk bed. Gar slipped in next to her and held her close to him. "Garfield?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"…For being the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said quietly. Gar kissed her forehead.

"I'll always be there for you Rae."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, crappy, sappy… fluff… blah I suck. 


End file.
